Makarov's Anouncement
by CopDog
Summary: (MORE SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 416) Fairy Tail may no longer be a guild, but that doesn't mean they are no longer a family.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail, but if I did, this would totally be the speech in the next chapter.

Lucy watched the little screen with a confused expression alongside Natsu and Happy. Currently, they were in a forest, a camp set up for all of them. A day hadn't even passed yet since they left the place they once called home for their journey to become stronger. After they had stopped for a good amount of travelling on foot (Mavis knows Natsu refused to get on a train), a very out of place floating lacrima had paused in front of the trio. It's screen remained blank for a few agonizing seconds before Makarov showed up. The little old man stood in the middle of the pit that had once been the glorious guild hall of Fairy Tail. Around him laid the rubble that was proof to that previous statement. In the background, a chatter was heard, most likely the guild members that had not yet left Magnolia.

"Listen up, brats!" his voice rang out. He probably didn't have to be so loud, but he was anyway so to bring everyone's attention to him and him only. "I'm only going to say this once, no arguments! You may be angry -furious even- about this announcement, but most of you are too far away to do anything about it. Fairy Tail is disband!"

Silence followed that. A tense, uneasy, gloomy silence. It was like the world paused for everyone of the members who listened to Makarov. Lucy's confused face was replaced by a distraught one, as she stared down at her right hand where her pink guild mark was now disappearing into the air as bits and pieces of gold magic. The blonde looked over to her partners whose faces were shocked. Natsu was looking to his shoulder where his guild mark was disappearing in the same way. Happy was staring at the golden remnants with wide eyes.

Looking back to her hand again, Lucy saw this time that it was bare. Tears welled up in her eyes. Today she had almost lost Natsu and Happy, two of the most important people in her life, and now, she was losing her entire family. Her home. She was losing Fairy Tail.

Her brown eyes turned back to the screen for answers. She looked at the blurred Makarov with pleading eyes. Eyes she knew he couldn't see. An uproar was caused on the other side of the screen. The members in that town were either yelling or crying. Some shouted for reasons, some demanded he take back what he side.

"Silence!" Makarov demanded. His eyes swept over the small group that was actually in front of him. "You are now all on seperate paths, but that does not change anything. The Fairy Tail guild no longer existing does not change _**anything**_. You are still my children." He put his hand up, index finger standing, thumb sticking out. "I am still watching over you. Though we may never meet again, we are still a _**family**_."

Lucy's eyes widened. She looked back to Natsu and Happy who had their hand (and paw) raised up like Makarov. She couldn't fight the urge, she had to as well. And so she raised her hand proudly.

"We have laughed together, cried together, fought together, won together, lost together, lived together, almost died together. Nothing, not even no longer being a guild, will ever change that!"

"I know you brats, won't ever forget all the trouble you've caused me over the years! I know you won't ever forget each other! So go! Go on your own journeys! Forget ever finding if fairies have tails, and find your own question to answer! Just know that I am always with you, your friends are always with you, your family is always with you."

And the screen went back to being balnk. The trio dropped their hands. Tears still brimmed Lucy's eyes as she looked back down to where her guild mark used to be. She still felt sad it was gone, but now, it comforted her that she still had a family, even if they never met again.

**A/N: Two one-shots in one week... Man, being sick gets a lot done. This takes place right after my other one-shot "Don't Leave Idiot!" Anyway, I know it's not a lot, but none of my one-shots ever really are, so... Hope you enjoyed. Please favorite and please please please review. I like feedback. **

**Cop, signing out.**


End file.
